Unnoticed Aide
by Periodic Ink
Summary: U's Music is composed by Maki, U's Lyrics is composed by Umi. U's Costumes is composed by Kotori. What about Camera? Music Accompaniment? Stage Lighting? Stage Effects? Has it ever crossed your mind? Who could be in charge of these tasks? Read and Discover the Unseen Helper of the U's. Follows Anime Canon. 3rd Person Perspective. Canon Character's prominent. Possible ships. Comedy.
1. Chapter 1: Behind The Curtain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Live School Idol Project, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction.

 **SUMMARY:** U's Music is composed by Maki, U's Lyrics is composed by Umi. U's Costumes is composed by Kotori. What about Camera? Music Accompaniment? Stage Lighting? Stage Effects? Has it ever crossed your mind? Who could be in charge of these tasks? Read and Discover the Unseen Helper of the U's. Follows Canon. 3rd Person Perspective. CC's prominent. Possible ships.

 **Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Behind The Curtains**

 **Yeah, No Credit... What so ever.**

* * *

"Just wait for the signal to turn green and then you're all clear" a Love-Live Official said

The Official left the sound booth, leaving Him and his band inside. He walked a few steps to the clear glass window in front of them. He could make out tons of fans supporting their Idol Groups, in this grandest of stages 'Love Live!'. He placed his hand on the window.

 _'Can't believe they actually made it this far'_ He thought

He turned to face the band he gathered on a short notice. They all seemed ready to play the piece Maki and Umi composed. Bass, Piano, Drums, and Him as the guitarist. Inside this sound booth each member was awaiting the red light to turn green.

" _I bet they're prepping up right now"_ He thought

The nine of them stood backstage.

"There's so many people watching" Kotori said

"It make you look forward to the performance, right? Umi said

Both Honoka and Kotori looked at Umi.

"I can't get enough of it anymore, the enjoyment of performing in front of so many people" Umi said

Kotori smiled at Umi

"Is this alright? Does it look cute?" Hanayo asked checking her outfit

"It fine! You look really cute! Rin assured Hanayo

"How about Rin?" Rin asked as she spun around

"Rin–Chan, you look really cute!" Hanayo said with a smile

"I'm going all out and stand out today. So you better watch out." Nozomi said

"Nozomi-Chan, you will?" Honoka asked

"Well then, I'll be sure to stand out even more, enough to be the center. Eli announced

"It's our final stage, after all" Eli said

"Interesting" Nozomi replied

"They're really fired up. Rin said

Rin looked at Maki "Maki-Chan, make sure you don't lose to them!"

"I know that. Maki replied

"You might just be third years, but if you just sit around we'll overtake you. Maki said

Maki looked at Nico "Got that, Miss Universe's Number-One-Idol?"

Nico let out a chuckle "Well isn't that interesting, I wonder if you'll be able to handle me when I get serious. You better prepare yourself!"

"Alright, it's almost time." Umi said

"Yeah. Honaka replied

She paused for a moment

"Everyone, let's bring it all together. All our emotions, our wishes, and our gratitude... Let's bring it with us as we sing" Honaka said

They formed a circle through their fingers

"What's the matter?" Umi asked

"It's just, I don't know what I should be saying right now." Honoka said

"What do you mean?" Nico asked

"I mean, there's really nothing left to say. Honoka said

"Everything's already been said.

"Our feelings are already the same.

"Everyone's emotions, and everyone's thoughts, are already the same.

"Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, you're right" Eli replied

Honoka took a deep breath and smiled

"U's Last Live, Let's break down the walls in our way!

"One!" Honoka said

"Two!" Kotori said

"Three!" Umi said

"Four!" Maki said

"Five!" Rin said

"Six!" Hanayo said

"Seven!" Nico said

"Eight!" Nozomi said

"Nine!" Eli said

They all said in unison "U's... Music... Start!"

He saw them appear on stage, with a single floodlight pointed at them. He held his electric guitar and took a deep breath.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He shouted

"Yeah!" They replied in unison

The red light immediately turned to green.

"Hit it!" He said

Each one of the member's of the U's opened their eyes as they heard the music being played. Sounds of the piano could be heard although out the stage.

He started playing an amazing lick on the guitar as the girls started their performance.

 _ **Play the song "Kira-Kira Sensation" here either in your head or through the net (**_ watch?v=WjVsNohlL6I _ **)**_

 **Romanji Lyrics:**

 _Donna ashita ga matterun darou? Nante ne  
(Boku wa) Bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shi teta_

Hagemashi atte butsukari atta tokide sae  
(Wakatteta) onnaji yume o mi teru to

Mezasu no wa ano taiyou  
Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru  
Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite  
Hikari no naka de utaunda senseishon!

Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda  
Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda  
Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story  
[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]  
[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]  
Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa - KiRa!

Kyou mo ouen o kansha shi teru yo! Tte ne  
(Kimi to) Kimitachi to kataritai yorokobi no chouten

Kotoba dake ja tsutae kirenai yo dou suru?  
(Konna toki) utau yo utau shika nai

Hitori zutsu tobidashite  
Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru  
Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?  
Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!

Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made  
Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou  
Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story  
[Mabushii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Kocchi da!]  
[Ureshii ne!] [Ii ne!] [Motto da!]  
Owaranai de yume wa…  
KiRa - KiRa… KiRa – KiRa!

Hi! Hi! Yume wa yume wa owaranai

Hitori zutsu tobidashite  
Nidoto nai shunkan o tsukamaeru  
Itsuka no negaigoto oboe teru?  
Hikari no naka de odorou yo senseishon!

Boku to kimi de kita yo koko made  
Minna no omoi ga todoita yo arigatou  
Tsuini isshoni kita yo tanoshimou  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari honki Story

Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda  
Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda  
Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde  
Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story  
[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]  
[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]  
Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa – KiRa! !

 **English Lyrics**

 _What kind of future awaits us? While wondering that  
(I have been) We all have been slowly fumbling along our way_

Encouraging one another, and even when we clashed  
(We knew) We shared the same dream

What we aim for is that sun  
To capture that great brilliance  
We're getting closer to fulfilling our wishes  
Let's sing our Sensations within the light!

The miracle is right here and now  
Everyone's feelings led them to this place  
That's why we'll enjoy this moment  
The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams  
"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"  
"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"  
Our hearts become one... and sparkle!

Once again today, I am grateful for all the support  
(With you) I want to talk with all of you, that's the peak of joy

It can't be expressed with words alone; What should we do?  
(At times like these) Let's sing, we have to sing

One by one we leap forward  
To capture this moment that won't come twice  
Do you still remember the wishes you once made?  
Let's dance our Sensations within the light!

With you I've made it here, up to this point  
Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you  
Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves  
The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story  
"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Over here!"  
"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"  
Our unending dream is  
Sparkling... Sparkling!

Hi! Hi! Our dream is never ending!

One by one we leap forward  
To capture this moment that won't come twice  
Do you still remember the wishes you once made?  
Let's dance our Sensations within the light!

With you I've made it here, up to this point  
Everyone's feelings reached us, thank you  
Finally we made it here together, so let's enjoy ourselves  
The story that we bring to life together, our earnest Story

The miracle is right here and now  
Everyone's feelings led them to this place  
That's why we'll enjoy this moment  
The story that we bring to life together, the Story of our dreams  
"It's dazzling!" "It's great!" "Come over here!"  
"I'm happy!" "It's great!" "Come closer!"  
Our hearts become one... and sparkle!

The confetti was fired as the they ended their performance. The crowd screamed in excitement, an amazing performance was delivered. The girls stood in a single file after the performance.

" _Damn, I can still feel the adrenaline pumping within me!"_ He thought

His sweat traveled from his forehead down to his chest, he held the neck of his guitar with his left hand and turned to face his band. Same as him, sweating and smiling; ready for another performance. They all looked at U's from the glass window.

" _I wanna do that again"_ He thought

"Thank You Very Much!" Honoka addressed the crowd

Nozomi stepped forward "Toujou Nozomi!"

Maki stepped forward "Nishiniko Maki!"

Umi stepped forward "Sonada Umi!"

Rin stepped forward "Hoshizora Rin!"

Nico stepped forward "Yazawa Nico!"

Hanayo stepped forward "Koizumi Hanayo!"

Eli stepped forward "Ayase Eli!"

Kotori stepped forward "Minami Kotori!"

Honoka stepped forward "Kousaka Honoka!"

"Otonokizaka Academy School Idols, U's!" Honoka said

Simultaneously all nine of them held hands bowed "Thank You Very much!"

The crowd cheered for them.

The girls walked backstage.

The green light turned to red

" _I guess it's over huh_ " He thought

A Love-Live Official came inside the sound booth. "Be on Standby"

"Huh?" He asked

Backstage the girls held each other, hugged each other, and cried tears of joy. Each and everyone of them knew that they gave it their all.

Out of nowhere the crowd shouted

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!"

The girls were taken aback and stared at the crowd from a window.

Honoka heard in her head

"No one's probably going to come to watch us perform,

and No one's probably going to cheer for us either,

but I still want to try my best. I just want us to try our best so'll reach to them,

so that they know we're here. I want these feelings to reach them!"

Honoka's body shook and she felt the tears build up in her eyes

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!

"ENCORE!"

Each band member stared at the crowd through the glass window.

" _An Encore_ " That thought went through each of their heads.

"Wait for the light to turn green again" The Love-Live Official said

The girls back on stage and held hands, ready to perform once more.

The light turned green, once more

"Hit it!" He said

Music boomed throughout the stage and the curtains opened

 **Play the song "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=AchonnkbRbY **)**

 **Romanji Lyrics**

 _massugu na omoi ga minna wo musubu  
honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro  
sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa  
koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari_

(wakatteru) tanoshii dake ja nai tamesareru darou  
(wakatteru) datte sono kurushisa mo mirai  
(ikunda yo) atsumattara tsuyoi jibun ni natteku yo  
(kitto ne) kawaritsuzukete  
(We'll be star!)

sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara  
atarashii (basho ga) gooru da ne  
sorezore no suki na koto wo shinjiteireba  
tokimeki wo (daite) susumeru darou

kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de  
tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de

kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou  
ashita wa mikansei yosou dekinai chikara  
sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen  
kore kara da yo nanimokamo zenbu ga

(wakatteru) kanashii toki ni koso ue wo muitemiyou  
(wakatteru) motto subarashiku nare sekai  
(hoshiinda yo) kagayaki wo mune ni yadoshitai kara  
(gutto ne) kisoiaou yo  
(We can fly!)

furikaeru hima nante nai ne sonna kibun sa  
hirogaru yo kimi to doko made mo  
furikaeru hima nante nai to kanjiteiru yo  
shigeki e no (kitai) moriagatteku

yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de  
tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima no naka wo

yume ga ookiku naru hodo (tamesareru darou)  
mune no atsusa de norikire boku no ondo wa  
atsui kara atsusugite tomaranai  
mubou na kake? kachi ni ikou!

sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara  
atarashii basho ga gooru da ne  
sorezore no suki na koto wo shinjiteireba  
tokimeki wo (daite) susumeru darou

kowagaru kuse wa sutechae tobikiri no egao de  
tonde tonde takaku bokura to ima wo  
yowaki na boku ni sayonara kesanaide egao de  
tonde tonde takaku bokura wa ima no naka de

kagayaki wo matteta

 **English Lyrics**

 _Honest feelings tie us all together  
Even when we're being serious we're clumsy, Our hearts clash  
Even so I want to achieve big dreams  
It's right here, It's only just begun_

(I know)  
It's not just fun and games, We have to be tested  
(I know)  
Even though such pain lies in the future  
(I'll go)  
When we come together we get stronger  
(I'm sure) We'll continue to change (We'll be stars!)

If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love  
A new (place) will be our goal  
If we trust in the things each of us loves  
We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward

(Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile  
(Fly, fly high) We live in the present

Instead of just thinking about it let's all run together  
Tomorrow is incomplete, We can't predict it  
It'll just happen, A miracle is inevitable  
This is just the start of everything

(I know)  
For sure in times of sadness let's look up  
(I know)  
The world will become more magnificent  
(I want it)  
I want to carry the radiance in my chest  
(Firmly) So let's compete together (We can fly!)

I feel there's no time to look back  
I'll spread (With you) Everywhere  
I know there's no time to look back  
We'll build anticipation for the stimulus

(Farewell my weak self) Don't put it out with a smile  
(Fly, fly high) With us amidst the present

For our dreams to grow (We have to be tested)  
The fire in my chest overtakes (my temperature)  
It's so hot (it's too hot) so it won't stop  
A risky bet? Let's go win!

If each of us can put our hearts into the things we love  
A new (place) will be our goal  
If we trust in the things each of us loves  
We can (embrace) the excitation and move forward

(Leave your fears behind) With a brilliant smile  
(Fly, fly high) With us through the present  
(Farewell my weak self) Don't put it out with a smile  
(Fly, fly high) We live in the present

We've waited to shine

He held the last note as the crowd cheered and the girls held their pose. The music ended and the U's won the Love Live compettion.

He held his electric guitar close and panted from exhaustion.

" _It's a long story, but please listen. Listen to the unbelievable story of me helping a group of girls save their school. I didn't ask to be in this, I was so focused on my works, yet here I am. In the sound booth of Love Live! I may get no credit for any performance, but that dosen't matter. I just love playing music, I don't have to be in the lime light or anything. But I have them to thank._ "

 _Ring_ his phone went, He got his phone out of his pocket and it said he has two new messages. He pressed several buttons to acess his inbox.

Ayase Eli – UNREAD

Toujo Nozomi – UNREAD

Dad – READ

He first read Nozomi's message and read Eli's message after. He felt the other band members breathing down his neck.

"Hoh Hoh" The Drummer muttured under his breath

"I see, Toujo Nozomi and Ayase Eli" The Bassist said

"You lucky son of a gun" The pianist said

Startled, He jumpped from his spot and face his band members. Each one of them had a big grin one their face.

"What?" He asked

"Ayato, You player!" They all said in Unision.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 2 to come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Musical Genius

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Musical Genius**

 **I was always on top.**

* * *

 _Lifeless. That's all it is. Lifeless._

 _The notes don't dance. No matter how fast or slow. Rythmitic or Technical. The notes don't dance. Every string I pull, keys I press, percussions I hit, It doesn't feel right. The crowd may love it, but I don't. They scream but I don't._

 _The music doesn't feel right... It used to be more lively and fun... Now, it's dull and gray..._

 _I may hear the music come out from each instrument. However, it still doesn't sound right. It may merit me the gold on the outside, but on the inside... I got nothing._

Ayato stopped playing his sky-blue electric guitar. He took a moment to breath and placed his guitar on his bed along with all the other instruments he played. Ayato glanced at the trophies that were on display in his room. Gold was all he could see, no silver nor bronze was present. Ayato turned back to his bed. Violins, Guitars, Percussions and the like was scattered all over his bed.

Ayato scratched the back of his head.

" _I guess I better pack up."_ Ayato thought

Ayato proceeded to clean up but was interrupted by a buzzing sound.

 _Ring-Ring_

Ayato walked over to the object responsible. He picked up his phone from the floor and checked what the fuss was all about. His phone said he has one new message. He pressed several buttons on his phone to access his inbox.

Reiji - UNREAD

Haruki - READ

Hitsuo - READ

Ayato clicked on Reiji's message and read what it had to say.

"

 _Bro, let's hang out! Come over to Starbucks now! Let's chat and jam and other stuff. We haven't hanged in so long so I expect to see you here soon._

"

\- Reiji

Ayato closed his phone and let out a sigh. He walked to his closet and changed clothes. Ayato decided to go with a blue long sleeve shirt and khaki shorts. Ayato wore his shoes and left his house. He started walking to the Starbucks branch he usually goes to. Passing street lights, houses, stalls, and buildings alike.

" _Well, I'm here"_ Ayato thought

Ayato stood in front of the establishment, he took a few steps forward and the automatic doors opened. Inside, Ayato noticed only a few people were here today.

"Ayato." Reiji called his attention.

Ayato recognized Reiji and sat in his table across him. Ayato saw Reiji wearing the exact same outfit as him except in a different colors.

"Sup Ayato!" Reiji said

"Sup." Ayato replied

"It's been a long time hasn't it." Reiji said

"Yeah." Ayato said

"Wanna drink?" Reiji asked offering his drink

"Yeah, I'll order one." Ayato got up from his seat and headed to the counter.

Ayato looked at the variety of drinks he could chose from. Choclate-Chip, Mocha, Caramel Mocha, and Chocolate-Cream all sounded enticing to Ayato.

" _Which one should I try?_ " Ayato thought

Ayato crossed his arms and made a decision. He walked up to the counter and placed his order.

"One Mocha, Tall." Ayato ordered

"That will be 500 yen" The Batista said

Ayato handed over the exact amount to the Batista and received a receipt.

"Thank you, please wait for your drink sir." the Batista said

Ayato kept the receipt and waited for his drink. Reiji started browsing the net though his smart phone.

"What's this?" Reiji stumbled across an interesting article online.

Reiji clicked on the said article and loved what he was currently reading.

"Here you go sir!" The Batista handed Ayato his drink.

"Thank you." Ayato took hold of his drink and went back to Reiji's table and sat down.

Ayato sipped on his drink and looked at Reiji. Reiji was smiling, staring at his phone. Ayato wondered what the fuss was about.

"Reiji?" Ayato asked

Reiji smiled at him and placed his smart phone lying face up, in the middle of the table.

"Look at this Ayato." Reiji pointed at his phone

Ayato looked at Reiji's phone.

"Love Live!"

"What's this about?" Ayato asked

"Huh?" Reiji said

Ayato tilted his head to the right.

"Did you read the entire article?" Reiji asked curiously

"Yeah." Ayato replied

"So cute girls performing on stage doesn't get entice you?" Reiji continued

"I guess." Ayato sipped his drink

"I see." Reiji sighed

They both sipped their drinks and cupped their hands around the plastic containers.

"So, what is 'Love Live!' all about anyway?" Ayato asked

"I thought you read it?" Reiji asked

"I skimmed through it" Ayato defended himself

Reiji let out a sigh

"Basically, girls from various school form groups called 'School Idols' they perform and do everything in their power to win the hearts of many and become the number one group." Reiji over exaggerated

"I see" Ayato said

"Anyway, how are you holding up?" Reiji seemed concerned

"Would do you mean?" Ayato wanted to clarify

"You know what I mean, music." Reiji explained

Ayato sipped on his drink again. Ignoring what Reiji said.

" _Music."_ Ayato thought

Ayato stopped sipping on his drink.

"Okay, I guess." Ayato replied half-heartedly

Reiji scratched his head.

"Well, once your feeling better, we should jam with the others." Reiji said nervously

It got awkward between the two of them, both Ayato and Reiji, knew that for a fact. It was quiet and it remained quiet between the two of them. Ayato stood up from his seat.

"I'll be going ahead." Ayato left Starbucks, leaving Reiji alone.

Ayato stood right outside Starbucks with his drink in hand, he started walking aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going to. Passing buildings and street lights, until He finally waited at the pedestrian lane. Ayato kept his head down, He reached his pocket for his earphones.

"Ayato." A Voice called Him

Ayato looked up and saw through the lights of cars, She had purple hair tied in low twintails, which was complemented by her stunning turquoise eyes. He raised his hand indirectly saying "Hi."

The light turned from red to green, allowing pedestrians to cross the street. Ayato stood in his tracks as he saw her walk over to his side. She stood in front of him and smiled.

"Hello, Ayato" Nozomi said

"Sup." Ayato raised his hand

She gestured Ayato to follow her. They walked to a nearby park and found an unoccupied bench. Nozomi sat down and looked up at Ayato. Ayato had his hands buried in his pockets and looked at the fountain.

"Come on." Nozomi told Ayato to sit down.

Ayato sighed and sat down.

"How are you?" Nozomi asked

"Fine, I guess" Ayato said

"I see." Nozomi looked at the fountain

"How about you?" Ayato inquired

"Me, I think I stumbled across something amazing." Nozomi said

"Amazing?" Ayato seemed curious

"Yeah, really amazing." Nozomi continued

Ayato scratched the back of his head.

" _What's amazing really?_ " Ayato thought

Nozomi turned her head and looked at him directly.

"I want to make it happen, no matter what!" Nozomi declared

Dumbfounded, Ayato replied "Um... I have no idea what you're talking about."

"..." Both were at a loss for words

Flustered, Nozmi changed her seating position and faced Ayato.

"I went through the trouble in making it sound cool!" Nozomi said

"Yeah, it was so cool, I didn't understand a thing." Ayato smiled

Nozomi pouted.

Ayato could only laugh.

" _He's doing fine after all."_ Nozomi thought

"Ayato." Nozomi said

Ayato stopped laughing when he heard her voice

"Yes?" Ayato asked.

"There people out there with the same feelings as us.

For you, me and Eli." Nozomi said

"Same feelings." Ayato muttered

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ayato said

"Ayato, quit changing the subject." Nozomi said

"Huh? Changing the subject? I don't think I've been doing that." Ayato defended himself

"Liar, you just did it again." Nozomi implied

"Alright, alright" Ayato gave up.

Ayato leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. He looked down on the ground.

Nozomi tapped Ayato's shoulder.

Ayato looked at Nozomi, only to see her smiling and a tarot card in front of his face.

" _The Tower."_

"That's my fortune?" Ayato asked

"Yes. So what's you're decision Ayato?" Nozomi replied

Ayato stared at the tarot card. He felt indecisive, refusing change, but wanting change at the same time. Ayato knows he has absolutely no idea what's in store for him if he decides to say yes. Ayato cleared his throat.

"But, you know I don't play music anymore." Ayato said plainly

Nozomi shook the tarot card slowly.

"What about it?" Nozomi didn't seem to care.

Ayato stood up from the bench and took a few steps forward.

"I'll mail you my decision by tonight, Nozomi." Ayato said

"Okay." Nozomi replied

Ayato walked out of the park, one hand in his pocket.

" _I'll tell her by tonight."_ Ayato thought

Ayato continued to walk down the streets till he made it to his front door. He got out a key from his pocket and proceeded to open the door. _Click._ He pushed the door opened and closed it behind him.

Ayato turned on the lights and walked up the stairs to his room.

" _Nozomi_. _What are you trying to pull?_ " Ayato thought

Ayato tossed his phone to his bed and started up his desktop. He turned back to look at his bed, musical instruments still scattered all around. Ayato stretched his arms and picked up his sky-blue electric guitar.

 _Strum_

He put his electric guitar back on his bed and went to his desktop. He pulled the chair and sat down.

 _Click... Click... Click... Click_

Ayato brought up several windows in his desktop. Garageband, Safari, Notes and Mail.

Ayato focused on the article Nozomi told him to search up days ago.

" _Otonokizaka High School, School Closure"_

Ayato closed his fist and closed his eyes.

 _Ring-Ring_

Ayato immediately went to his bed and picked up his phone. It said he has two new messages. He pressed several buttons to acess his inbox.

Toujou Nozomi– UNREAD

Reiji – UNREAD

Dad – READ

He clicked on Nozomi's message... suddenly he heard a song play in his phone.

 **(Found Maki's version START:DASH, pick the fourth song on the wiki linked)**

 **Play the song "START:DASH!" here either in your head or through the net (** wiki/START:DASH! **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware  
Kibou ni kaware  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
Start!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto)  
Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima wo)  
Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara start!

Hey, hey, hey start dash  
Hey, hey, hey start dash

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo  
Kibou ga saku yo  
Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare...

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

 **English Lyrics**

 _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_

Even newborn baby birds  
Will soar through the sky someday  
They'll fly with great, strong wings

Don't ever give up  
The day will definitely come  
You can feel them too, can't you?  
The beats of the beginning

O Tomorrow, change!  
Transform into hope!  
Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light  
START!

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future  
Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying is boring  
I'm sure (I'm sure)  
Your (dream's) power (right now)  
Can set things in motion  
I believe in you, so START!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

The mood after the rain  
Amidst growing expectations  
Even the times when we stumbled  
Let them become memories

Tomorrow will blossom!  
Hope will blossom!  
A humming fun melody blossomed  
DASH!

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

And again, a dream is born

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

Ayato was taken aback from what he just heard. A song played on the piano and one girl singing.

" _That felt right."_ Ayato thought.

Ayato pressed another button to see the contents of the message.

"

 _Well, what do you think Ayato? What's your final decision?_

"

\- Toujou Nozomi

Ayato cleared his throat, he started to sweat. Ayato had no idea to react to what he just heard. _Every note and every sound, sounded like music. Not the music I play nor hear. This was something different. Really different._

Instinctively Ayato replied to Nozomi's message.

"

 _Yes, I'll do it!_

"

\- Nakagawa Ayato

Ayato got his sky-blue electric guitar and plugged it to his desktop.

 _Music accompaniment? You got it! Toujou Nozomi!_

Ayato started to play an amazing lick that fit so well with the original. Ayato started to get all his instruments and hook them up to his desktop. He played and played. Creating beautiful sounds that sounded of the best. Piano, Drums and Bass is what Ayato managed to fit in.

Sweat traveled from his forehead all the down to his chest.

 _I think I found it... True Music._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 3 to come out soon.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _The several guest who reviewed:_ Thank You, I'll continue it no doubt.

 _Wentsufan234_ : Don't snipe me please.


	3. Chapter 3: Small Beginnings

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Small Beginnings  
**

* * *

Ayase Eli stared at the window, pondering how to save her school from closing down. Aside from the fact that Honoka and company plan to be school idols.

"Worried about the girls?" Nozomi asked

Eli looked at Nozomi "Nozomi!"

"I think I'll go home." Nozomi said sarcastically

Nozomi walked out of the Student Council Room.

An announcement sounded through out the campus:

"The first live concert of the school idol group U's will be starting in just a bit!

If you want to catch their performance, then hurry on over! "

Honoka, Kotori and Umi stood on stage, the red curtains blocking their vision of the auditorium.

"It's finally time" Honoka said

"Yeah." Kotori nodded her head

Umi started to shake from her nervousness but Honoka held her hand.

"Don't be nervous, We're here with you" Honoka looked at Umi.

"Honoka." Umi felt slightly relieved

"What's a good thing to say at a time like this?" Kotori asked

Both Umi and Honoka turned their heads to Kotori.

Instinctively Honoka raised both Umi's and Kotori's hands in the air "Go, U's, go!"

"That make us sound like a sports team." Umi said

"True.." Honoka chuckled

"Oh, I know. We should each say a number" Honoka said

"Good idea." Kotori agreed

"Okay, ready then..." Honoka said

Each one of them said a number out loud confidently

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

They looked at each other and laughed for a moment. Honoka tightened her grip on both hands.

"Let's make the first U's live concert the best one ever!"

"Yeah!" Kotori agreed

"Of course!" Umi agreed

The buzzer sounded and the red curtains began to move away, slowly but surely they could see the auditorium.

Empty...

They stood in front of an empty crowd, nobody seemed to bother to watch at all. Their spirits were crushed, feeling bad that it was all for nothing. They just wanted to save their school and that was the response of the school body.

"Sorry, I tried but..." One of their batchmates said to them

Kotori looked at Honoka "Honoka-chan..."

Umi looked at Honoka "Honoka..."

Honoka stared at the empty seats, however for some reason she started to reminisce about the work she had done to get here. Running up the stairs, practicing dance moves, singing and getting support from others. Honoka didn't want it to go to waste, yet...

"I should've seen this coming. Things never go that well easily." Honoka said trying to lift her spirits up.

Honoka could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

Hanayo panted from running all the way to the auditorium.

Honoka immediately looked at the door. "Hanayo-chan."

Confused, Hanayo looked around the auditorium

"Huh?! Am I too late? What happened..." Hanayo wondered

Honoka felt better seeing Hanayo, she stepped forward and said with conviction

"Let's do this. Let's sing our hearts out!"

"Honoka." Umi said

"We haven't been practicing this hard for nothing!" Honoka continued

Both Umi and Kotori's eye's widened

"Let's sing!" Honoka said

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan" Kotori said

"Okay." Umi said

They stood in their formation awaiting for the song to be played. The lights darkened and spotlight on the stage focused on the three girls, Honoka, Kotori and Umi. Piano sounds echoed throughout the auditorium. It was accompanied by an electric guitar and the drums.

Other girls felt that they needed to watch their performance. Rin, Nico, Maki, and Eli. Something drew these girls curiosity to watch their performance. Nozomi stood outside the auditorium, leaning on the wall, listening to the arrangement of Ayato; as well as Honoka, Kotori and Umi's performance.

" _You outdid yourself, Ayato._ " Nozomi thought

Maki started to walk to the auditorium, she could hear the song but not in the arrangement she did.

" _Why are there other instruments?"_ Maki thought

She neared closer the doors, but she saw Nozomi open her eyes as she arrived. Maki hid immediately behind a wall. However out of curiousity she went to Nozomi.

"Did you change it?" Maki asked

"Who knows?" Nozomi said

 **Play the song "START:DASH!" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=JGT6nw6nCLI **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo  
Itsuka sora ni habataku  
Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame nanda  
Sono hi ga zettai kuru  
Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne  
Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware  
Kibou ni kaware  
Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware  
Start!

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi janai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa  
Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake ja tsumaranai  
Kitto (kitto)  
Kimi no (yume no) chikara (ima wo)  
Ugokasu chikara  
Shinjiteru yo... dakara start!

Hey, hey, hey start dash  
Hey, hey, hey start dash

Ameagari no kibun de  
Takamaru kitai no naka  
Tsumazuita koto sae mo  
Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo  
Kibou ga saku yo  
Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare...

Kanashimi ni tozasarete  
Naku dake no kimi ja nai  
Atsui mune kitto mirai wo kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku tsunagarou  
Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa  
Yorokobi wo uketomete  
Kimi to boku susumu darou  
Sore wa (sore wa) Tooi (yume no)  
kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera  
Kanata e to... boku wa dash!

 **English Lyrics**

 _I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH_

Even newborn baby birds  
Will soar through the sky someday  
They'll fly with great, strong wings

Don't ever give up  
The day will definitely come  
You can feel them too, can't you?  
The beats of the beginning

O Tomorrow, change!  
Transform into hope!  
Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light  
START!

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future  
Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying is boring  
I'm sure (I'm sure)  
Your (dream's) power (right now)  
Can set things in motion  
I believe in you, so START!

Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

The mood after the rain  
Amidst growing expectations  
Even the times when we stumbled  
Let them become memories

Tomorrow will blossom!  
Hope will blossom!  
A humming fun melody blossomed  
DASH!

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

And again, a dream is born

Being closed in by sorrow  
And just crying - That isn't you  
With your blazing heart, you definitely can clear the way to the future

Grasp the happiness and  
Let's form a connection between us  
We've finally broken through and found our way  
Grasp the happiness and  
You and I will push on forward  
Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)  
Fragments (but they're) precious fragments  
Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

Those who watched such an amazing performance applauded. It may not have been a full house, but every clap meant something. Honoak, Kotori and Umi panted from delivering a great performance. However the claps were short lived as Ayase Eli walked down to the stage.

"Student Council President..." Honoka said

"What are you going to do now?" Eli asked

There was a slight pause of silence.

"We'll continue performing." Honoka replied

"Honoka" Umi said

"Why?

I doubt continuing will make a difference" Eli persisted

"We'll continue because we want to! I want keep singing and dancing.

I'm sure Umi-chan and Kotori-chan feel the same way.

I've never felt like this before. I'm truly glad we went though all this!

I want to believe in this feeling.

No one's probably going to come to watch us perform,

and No one's probably going to cheer for us either,

but I still want to try my best. I just want us to try our best so'll reach to them,

so that they know we're here. I want these feelings to reach them!

Someday...someday will fill every seat here in this auditorium!" Honoka declared

Eli and Honoka looked each other in the eye.

Nozomi pushed off the wall "Starting from the ground up, huh?"

* * *

 **A few days after, Student Council Room, After classes**

"The Idol Reasearch Club?" Honoka wondered

"Yes, we already have a club about idols called the 'Idol Research Club' " Eli said

"It only has one member, though" Nozomi added

"Huh? But you said we need at least five people to form a club." Honoka restated

"You need at least five people to form one. There's no rule on how many members you need after the club has been formed," Nozomi replied

"The number of students is limited, so we're trying to stop people from forming pointless clubs.

As long as the Idol Research Club exists, we can't authorize the formation of your club." Eli said

"No way!" Honoka said

"End of discussion." Eli said

"If you don't want to give up, you should go have a chat with the Idol Research Club." Nozomi said

"Nozomi!" Eli said

"There shouldn't be any problems with the two clubs merging, right?

You should stop by the club room." Nozomi replied

"Okay!" Honoka, Kotori and Umi left the Student Council Room.

"What was that for?" Eli asked

"Who knows?" Nozomi teased

"Nozomi!" Eli said

"Hehe." Nozomi chuckled

Eli decided to forsake whatever Nozomi was thinking about and focused on her work.

" _How do I save the school?_ " Eli thought

* * *

" _You're leaving?" A boy asked_

" _Yeah." The girl replied_

" _Will I see you again?" He asked_

" _Maybe." She said quietly_

 _They stood in front of each other awaiting for the train to arrive. It was quiet. Neither of them could utter a single word that was on their minds. The wind breezed all throughout the train station._

" _Hey." The girl called him_

" _Yeah?" He replied_

" _Want to use the red string?" She asked_

 _The boy nodded and they wrapped their fingers with a thread of a red string._

Ayato opened his eyes. He could only see the ceiling of his room.

" _A Dream_ " Ayato thought

Ayato got out of his bed and stretched from side to side. He went to the washroom to wash his face. After splashing water onto his face, he glanced at the mirror.

A small boy was holding a trophy, close to his chest.

Ayato shook his head and wiped his face and proceeded to change into his school uniform.

" _That's all over._ " Ayato thought

Ayato walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread as his breakfast.

"I going!" Ayato announced as he closed the door of his house.

Ayato took a few steps forward but stumbled upon a newspaper on the floor.

" _The Child Prodigy gone missing"_ \- Headline of the newspaper

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 4 to come out soon.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _FlynnIV_ : You got to read to find out.

 _MU67_ : Yo, thanks for the respect. It gonna continue, no doubt.

 _Vlad Leonardo:_ Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Onward Struggles

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Onward Struggles**

 **Why is this different from that?**

* * *

 **-Flashback Three Years Ago-**

Standing on center stage with one single floodlight directed at him. A single boy, most probably in his tween years, stood all alone on the stage. Guitar in hand he performed. The audience gazed upon him, hearing the beautiful sounds that echoed from his sky-blue electric guitar. It wasn't rock, it was mellow, the sounding chimes that went though their ears. Pleasant and pleasing to the ears. The audience was gripped by the young boy's performance. He held down the last note as he ended his glorious performance.

The audience got up from their seats, and gave the young boy a standing ovation. A Standing Ovation. One big standing ovation. Inside this gigantic theater like stage, thousands of people stood up for that one young boy's performance. Celebrities, People in power, People in government and Record Label persons stood up for the young tween. It would be labeled in newspapers as "One of the greatest Prodigies."

"My boy's right up at center stage!" The Dad exclaimed

"Yeah, he's really something" a Person acknowledged

The light still directed at the young boy, took his final bow and proceeded to walk backstage.

"What word would describe him?" The Mom asked.

"Hm..." The Dad pondered in thought.

"How about..." The Mom said.

"Amazing!" They said in unison.

"Oh you took the words right out of my mouth." They said to each other.

The host stepped right back at center stage to entertain the crowd. He continued to talk about how each contestant gave it their all in such an event. "Performance Maestro!" was the event headline. The host continued to talk and talk, stalling as the judges attempted to arrive to their conclusion... Of a winner...

" _Wow! I love it!_ " The young boy thought to himself

He placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart racing and his blood flowing. The adrenaline hasn't quite left the kid yet. He held his electric guitar close to his chest and looked at the stage from backstage.

"Oh! It looks like our judges have made a decision!" The host announced

The Host was given one small cue card from a staff member. The host face the crowd and slowly opened the cue card. He held the mic, right under his chin.

"And this years winner is..."

Although everyone already knew who the victor was. It was quite obvious, the last performance of the day clearly beat all the other performances each person in this building has witnessed.

"Nakagawa Ayato!"

 **-Flashback End-**

Ayato stared blankly at the newspaper lying on the ground.

" _The Child Prodigy gone missing"_ \- Headline of the newspaper

Ayato picked it up and placed it in his bag. Shortly afterwards, He continued his walk to school.

" _That's all over now._ " Ayato thought

Ayato walked on to a certain route that led him to his school. Kizihara Academy, an all boys school, not co-ed. It is a well renowned school for middle school and high school for boys, instilling in them virtues and traits of a gentleman.

" _Alright, let's do this._ " Ayato thought

* * *

 **Room 3-A, 9:30 AM**

"Our first period for today is music." the Teacher announced

Ayato stared out through the window, not paying attention to the teacher's announcement. Being seated at the very back of the classroom and beside the window had it's perks. Ayato is just maximizing his benefits from such a seat.

"Please from groups of four for this activity." the Teacher said.

Each student in the classroom immediately fixated their eyes upon Ayato. Ayato turned his head to face the teacher, however... Everyone was looking at him.

"Huh?" Ayato felt confused

The classroom was dead silent. Nobody said a word for some amounted reason. Each student knew they just had to pair up with a musical genius if they wanted their music grade to rise dramatically. Or so they thought. Ayato has never failed the music subject and only got 100's or A+ for his final grade. They cleared their throats, carefully thinking of what words or tactics to persuade Ayato to becoming their groupmate.

"Ayato-san, um... can you please be my groupmate?" a Student asked Ayato

"Why?" Ayato asked

"Um... You didn't hear?" the Student asked

"Hear what?" Ayato asked again

"We have to form groups of four for the activity today." the Student replied

"Oh, okay. I'll be your partner." Ayato said

"Thank you!" the Student said happily

"Damn he got to him first." one student said

"Come on, we gotta form groups" another student said

All the sutdents in the classroom bustled around asking each other if they wanted to be in their group. Others decided who the leader would be and so on and so forth.

"So, who's are our other groupmates?" Ayato asked

"I'll start looking for some." the Student said

" _Group Activity, huh._ " Ayato thought

 **Only a few minutes later, Room 3 - A**

They sat in a circular formation, each student had a instrument in their hands. One of them had acoustic guitar, another had a bass. One of them held percussion and the last had a flute. They had to play a certain piece that the teacher had given them. All of them stared at the piece of paper, that was given to them. Some scratched their heads, and some bluntly ignored it.

"Ayato, can you figure this out?" the Student asked

Ayato turned his attention to the paper.

" _The notes on the paper don't seem lively. They look dead."_ Ayato thought.

Ayato plucked some strings on the guitar to produce the exact pitch the sheet of paper was demanding.

"Alright, I got it." Ayato announced

"Thank you!" the Student rejocied

"How do we play it?" another Student asked

"We're gonna pass!" one Student said

Ayato pointed at the music sheet or score and directed his groupmates on how to play the piece.

* * *

 **Lunch Time, Rooftop**

Ayato stared down at the music score he created from listening to Maki's recording. He had one ear phone in his ear and the other dangled freely from his shoulder. Ayato tilted his head to the left.

" _Maybe a C major?"_ Ayato thought

Ayato wrote down on the music sheet and analyzed if the notes, pitch, time-signatures, etc would fit or make sense.

It didn't.

Ayato let out a sigh and erased the pencil markings off the music sheet. Ayato spun his pencil in a clockwise direction.

" _What would fit?_ " Ayato thought

Ayato stared down at a piece of paper. This peoce of paper needed something more. Not a folder or another piece of paper, but markings of musical notes that fit in harmony.

"What would go well with it?" Ayato asked himself

" _How about F sharp?"_ Ayato wrote down some notes.

Ayato got his guitar from his side and started playing the song. Ayato plucked, strummed and played licks that fit the song.

"Sounds great!" Ayato exclaimed

"That finishes the last bunch of songs Nozomi asked me to do." Ayato placed the acoustic guitar on the floor beside him.

"I already finished the others..."

Ayato got his phone and dialed Nozomi's number.

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Nozomi asked

"Yo." Ayato said

"Oh, Ayato. What is it?" Nozomi asked

"I finished the songs you asked me to do." Ayato replied

"Thats great!" Nozomi said happily

Ayato may have not seen her in person, but at this very moment, Ayato could make out Nozomi grinning at him.

"Oh by the way they have like six members already." Nozomi siad

"Wow." Ayato felt astonished

"Although they may be able to get another to join..." Nozomi said

"Who?" Ayato asked out of curiosity

" _Yazawa_ Nico, do you remember her?" Nozmi asked

"Yeah, I do. She was always doing some Idol thing or something like that." Ayato replied

"Yup!" Nozomi said

"So they might become Seven." Ayato confirmed

"Do you have it ready?" Nozomi asked

"Of course, such beautiful bouncing things inspired me after all." Ayato said

"Oh, is that so?" Nozomi asked

" _I may not see her, but I'm getting the chills! It's a good thing we ain't together in person, no wait... I mean meeting in person._ " Ayato thought

"Haha..." Ayato's voice trailed off.

It was silent for a moment, neither of them spoke though the cell phone or smart phone.

"Oh yeah, why can't I meet them?" Ayato asked

"Because if you do meet them, they will become utterly distracted" Nozomi assured Ayato

"Distracted? Why?" Ayato asked again

"Never mind, Ayato." Nozomi refuted the question

"Huh?" Ayato felt confused from Nozomi's withdrawal

"Anyway keep up the good work!"

 _Beep-Beep_

Nozomi closed her phone and kept it in her pocket. " _If he's acting like that, he should be fine._ "

The call ended. Ayato looked up at the light blue sky, as the windy breeze blew thought his hair. Ayato closed his eyes for a brief moment.

" _I hope this is all worth it_." Ayato thought

 _Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong – The School Bell sounded_

"Ah! Classes are about to start!" Ayato gathered his stuff and ran down stairs

* * *

 **A few days after, Student Council Room, After classes**

Eli held two papers in each hand. She looked at each paper keenly.

" _Idol Research Club"_

 _Yazawa Nico_

" _Idol Research Club"_

 _Kousaka Honoka_

 _Minami Kotori_

 _Sonada Umi_

 _ _Nishikino_ Maki_

 _Hoshizora Rin_

 _Koizumi Hanayo_

"Elicchi..." Nozomi said as she looked out the window.

Eli looked at Nozomi.

"Look."

Eli saw the dark skies disappear and a bright shining light took it's place.

"The rain let up." Nozomi said

Eli stood up from her seat and stood beside Nozomi. They bith gazed at the beautiful scenery, however they could her a group of girls making a bunch of noise at the roof top of their school.

"Nicocchi..." Nozomi said

" _They're seven now. Only two more to go."_ Nozomi thought

"You're still terrible, Do it another thirty times!" Nico wiped the tears of her face

Rin let out a sigh.

"Don't complain! We're just getting started!" Honoka said

Honoka looked straight at Nico. "Nico-senpai, please guide us!"

Nico continued to wipe her uncontrollable tears of joy, that all the other girls her love it as much as she does. She turned around with a fist in the air.

"All right, from the top... Let's go!" Nico jumped in the air.

They all said in unison "Nico-Nico-Smile!"

" _We're so close..."_ Nozomi smiled

" _What else can I possibly do?"_ Eli thought desperately

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 4 to come out soon.

Also one note, with school coming up for me; the basketball season is closing in, you know I gotta work out and stuff. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.

Also a special shout-out to the following reviewers:

 _Flynn IV:_ I love your hunches, but take a good look at the genre. _Again. I assure you there will be no romantic events._

 _Mihoka Kishisaka: Thank you, I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
_

 _MU67: Don't worry this fan fic will be finished._


	5. Chapter 5: Persuasion of Thought

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. I may even refer you to the Love Live! Wikia at some points. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Persuasion of Thought**

 **What is it that you wish to do?**

Eli watched through the computer that sat upon her desk. The seven membered U's, performed their hearts out. Singing and dancing in the hallways, staircase and school entrance. Each member of the U's, Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Rin, Hanayo, Maki and Nico, shined under the spotlight. You could feel a rush of emotions from them. The performance wasn't dull or fake, it was surreal and real. Amazing.

 **Play the song 'Korekana no Someday' through the net (** watch?v=jFTJ5pkuS9U **) or in your head**

 **Romanji Lyrics**

 _Watashitachi no omoi ga atsumareba  
Nan toka naru kamo  
Chiisa na chikara dakedo  
Sodatetai yume ga aru_

Wakaranai koto darake  
Poketto ni chizu nante mottenai  
Sukoshizutsu demo iin da ne  
Mune hatte susumou yo

Tsumazuitara dou suru?  
Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai  
Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de  
One, two, three, four  
Minna kocchi desu!

Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga  
Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou  
Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa  
Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada kore kara!

Nayami wa tsukinai no desu  
Furimuite tameiki tsuite mo  
Hagemashiaeru  
Kyou mo issho ni ite yokatta

Oshietari osawattari  
Ureshii na nakayoshi fueteku  
Kenka ni nacchatta toki wa  
Pekorimasu gomennasai

Unazuite yo ookiku!  
Waratte mite! Egao no hi hi hi  
Daijoubu machigaeru koto mo aru kedo  
One, two, three, four  
Yappa acchi desu!

Something ima nani ka anata no moto he to  
Something ima nani ka suteki na kimochi wo  
Sou tsutaetai to omou dakara mattete  
Tanoshimi ga motto motto motto motto kore kara!

Tsumazuitara dou suru?  
Waratte miru? Egao de wai wai wai  
Daijoubu kazarazu ni sunao na koe de  
One, two, three, four  
Minna kocchi desu!

Someday itsu no hi ka kanau yo negai ga  
Someday itsu no hi ka todoku to shinjiyou  
Sou naite nanka irarenai yo datte sa  
Tanoshimi wa mada mada mada mada kore kara!

 **English Lyrics**

 _If we combine our feelings together  
Perhaps we can manage somehow or another  
Our power is tiny but  
We have dreams we want to nurture_

There's much we don't comprehend  
There are nothing like roadmaps in our pockets  
It'll be okay even if we just progress little by little  
Let's stick our chests out proudly and push forward

What will you do when you mess up?  
Why not try smiling? With a smile shout "Yay, yay, yay!"  
We'll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices  
One, two, three, four  
Everyone, over here!

Someday, Our wishes will come true someday  
Someday, Let's have faith that they'll make it someday  
There's no point in crying like that, After all  
The fun has still just, still just begun!

The worries are never-ending  
Even if we look back and sigh  
We'll cheer each other on  
I'm glad we were together again today

Teaching and being taught  
It's so pleasant, Our friendship multiplies  
When we can't help but fight  
We'll spring back and apologize

Nod impressively!  
Try smiling! With a smile shout "Hi, hi, hi!"  
We'll be fine even though we make mistakes  
One, two, three, four  
Of course, over there!

Something, Now there's something in your direction  
Something, Now there's something with a lovely feeling  
That's what I feel like telling you, So just wait a bit  
There's much more, much more fun to come!

What will you do when you mess up?  
Why not try smiling? With a smile shout "Yay, yay, yay!"  
We'll be fine singing with genuine and honest voices  
One, two, three, four  
Everyone, over here!

Someday, Our wishes will come true someday  
Someday, Let's have faith that they'll make it someday  
There's no point in crying like that, After all  
The fun has still just, still just begun!

" _Someday in our future" - U's_

Eli could only watch, she refused to do anything else. She had her reasons that's for sure.

"What did you tell them?" Eli asked

"I just told them how I _really_ feel, Unlike a certain someone." Nozomi replied

Eli shrugged at the thought.

"It's about time you acknowledged them.

If you help them, they'll become even more-" Nozomi said

"Why don't you help them then?" Eli interrupted

Nozomi drew one card from her deck.

"I'm not the right person. My cards told me so. The person they need is you." She held the Star card in her hand

Eli eyes started to fill with tears "I can't."

" _Well, Ayato did a good job overall, especially with the cameras and music. Who knew? I'll probably ask how he did it._ " Nozomi thought

Nozomi placed the Star tarot card back in the deck. She gathered all the cards; placed it in her bag and started to walk to the door.

"I'll be going ahead, Elicchi." Nozomi said

Eli watched Nozomi walked out the Student Council room, leaving her all alone. It was extremely silent, not one sound. It wasn't the kind of quiet that was pleasant. It was the type of silence that made one uneasy.

Eli stared at the computer, it's screen light glowed upon her face. Eli placed her elbows on the desk.

" _What am I suppose to do?"_ Eli thought

* * *

 **Outside Chairwoman's Office, after classes**

Honoka and company stood right outside the door of the Chairwoman. Each one of them waited in anticipation. Honoka took a deep breath and raised her hand. Honoka was about to knock on the door, but she was interrupted by Maki.

"We all know what she's going to say," Maki said

Rin put her hands on her hip

"You want the school's permission?

Well, I won't allow it!"

"Yeah, I know." Honoka felt discouraged

"But, I'm confident we'll be able to attract students this time." Honaka said

Niko opened the sliding door in front of her

"The Student Council President probably couldn't care less.

She just wants to get rid of us."

"Wh-Why won't she approve of us?" Hanayo asked

"What if... Oh, what if she's afraid that I'll steal all her fans at school?" Niko said

"Keep Dreaming." Maki said as she put her hand on the door.

"You don't have to shoot me down so fast!" Niko said as the door closed.

"Why don't we stop getting the school's permission and just enter the contest?" Maki said

"That won't work. One of the conditions for entry is to get official permission from the school." Hanayo stated

"Then let's just ask the Chairwoman herself." Maki proposed

"Huh? We can do that?" Honoka asked

"I think request from clubs are normally made through the Student Council, but we aren't forbidden from asking the Chairwoman directly." Umi said

"See? I'm sure it'll work out." Maki replied

Maki turned her glance towards Kotori. "We have a family member of hers anyway."

They all returned to face the door of the Chairwoman. With one glimmering light of hope, each member believed that this was for the best. They we ready to fight and place everything on the line, for this very moment.

To stop their beloved school from closing down.

"I feel more nervous about going inside this room than the other one." Honoka said

"It's not like we have any other choice." Maki said

"I know."

Honoka lifted her right arm; fully prepared to knock on the door.

*Click

The door opened in front of them. Nozomi peaked outside to see what the fuss was about. She only saw the U's.

"Oh, what are you all doing here?" Nozomi asked

Nozomi opened the door to give space for Eli.

"Student Council President!?" Honoka was shocked

"Terrible timing." Niko muttered to herself

"Can I help you with something?" Eli asked the group of girls.

"We're here to talk to the Chairwoman of the board" Maki said

"All requests from clubs to the Chairwoman are to be made though the Student Council." Eli said sternly

"When did I say we were here to make a request?

We just have something to tell her." Maki refused to back down

Honoka placed her hand on Maki's shoulder

"Maki, she's a third year..." Honoka's voice trailed off

It quickly became quiet, the atmosphere was nowhere friendly it was hostile. Nobody said a word. In fact nobody could even utter a word. Honoka and company just wanted to save the school, while Eli also wanted to. However they couldn't agree on each others methods of saving the school.

~Knock~

"How can I help you?" the Chairwoman asked

* * *

 **Inside Chairwoman's Office, Afterwards...**

"I don't understand." Eli said

"Really? It should be easy to understand." the Chairwoman said

Eli couldn't connect the dots. She was at a loss for words inside and out. She bowed before the Chairwoman and took her leave.

"Ericchi." Nozomi said

Eli walked passed every person in the room and left the office.

"Serves her right!" Niko said

"However, my permission comes with a condition." the Chairwoman

They all looked at the Chairwoman.

"You mustn't let your grades slip. If even one of you fails a subject in the upcoming finals exams, I won't allow you to enter Love Live. Understood?" the Chairwoman said

Honoka couldn't believe what she heard.

"W-Well, I doubt any of us will fail, so we don't have anything to worry..." Kotori said assuringly

Honoka, Niko and Rin... You get the picture.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Eli sat alone with the computer upon her desk. Still illuminating the same old screen. The same girls who came to ask for permission where on her screen. Performing and having the time of their lives.

" _What's simple to understand?_ " Eli thought

 _Ring Ring_

Eli reached for her pocket and brought out her phone.

"Hello?" Eli said

"Yo." Ayato said

"Ayato?" Eli asked

"Correct." Ayato replied

"What is it?" Eli asked

"Um... I think I found another way to help save your school." Ayato said

"Really?" Eli's eyes widened filled with life.

"Yeah, let's meet later." Ayato said

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 6 to come out soon. I Hope.

Now, I have become extremely busy. Why? You may ask... That's because I am currently part of both the Basketball and Baseball Varsity teams of my school. So you know I gotta work out and stuff. I'm aiming for an individual award fro both sports so there's that too. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Decision

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. I may even refer you to the Love Live! Wikia at some points. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah! Update! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Final Decision**

 **This is my decision, what about you?**

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Eli sat alone with the computer upon her desk. Still illuminating the same old screen. The same girls who came to ask for permission were on her screen. Performing and having the time of their lives.

" _What's simple to understand?_ " Eli thought

 _Ring Ring_

Eli reached for her pocket; bringing out her phone.

~Click~

"Hello?" Eli said

"Yo." Ayato said

"Ayato?" Eli asked

"Correct." Ayato replied

"What is it?"

"Um... I think I found another way to help save your school."

"Really?" Eli's eyes widened filled with life.

"Yeah, let's meet later." Ayato said

Eli immediately gathered her things and bustled out of the Student Council Room. Swiftly making her way to the shoe lockers, It seemed that most students have left already. It's only natural Eli stayed till 6PM in the school.

"I wonder if he meant the usual? He didn't say anything specific." Eli thought as she put on her outdoor shoes. Bag slinging from her left shoulder, Eli took her first step towards _hope_. She had an undeniable feeling that something good was going to happen. She walked passed the dim lit roads with cars that illuminated an aurora in the distance. It was beautiful, just the sight of it was.

Standing on the other side of the road, just waiting in anticipation of the red pedestrian light to turn green. In a few minutes Eli would have arrived at her destination.

"What does Ayato have in store?" Eli thought

-Green Light-

Eli crossed the road, walking towards her destination. It would only be a few moments until she would hear Ayato's idea. 'To save the school.' That was the only thing on Eli's mind. She only wanted to do things her way; refusing to do any other.

One final step and Eli stood outside the two story Starbucks Coffee Shop building. It was a convenient location, walking distance from her home, aside from all the stalls nearby. Eli took a deep breath and walked inside. Eli took her time to look around for Ayato. There were a few people inside today, but no sign of Ayato. Eli decided to order herself one cappuccino.

"That would be 100 Yen." the Batista said

Eli handed the Batista the prescribed amount and waited for her drink.

"What if he's upstairs? I mean that's where we usually hang out." Eli thought

Eli got her drink and walked upstairs, she wanted him to be there nothing more and nothing less. Ayato said he had an idea; Eli wanted to hear it. Taking her final step, Eli finally had a glimpse of the area, there was only one figure sitting at a table beside the window.

"That must be him."

Eli walked towards the humanly figure hoping it was Ayato. The person had a coffee cup in his left hand; faced the window. Eli looked at the person to confirm her thoughts. In a blue the person turned around, facing Eli. They were about two feet away from each other. Their eyes met, staring blankly at each other.

"Yo." Ayato said

Flustered Eli just nodded at the thought; taking her seat across Ayato.

"What was that?" Eli thought

Ayato pets Eli's head

"Huh?" Eli wondered as Ayato pets her head.

It was usual between the two of them. This exact moment felt different than what both had thought. They didn't want to go this direction, but the atmosphere... brought them here. It felt extremely comforting that one person had another person's back. In case that person would fail, the other would pick them up; helping them in the process.

"As usual you don't know what to do"

Eli blushed out of embarrassment. Ayato said what was currently happening to her. She had no clue how to help her school. First and foremost as the Student Council President, she was powerless. No matter what proposal she gave the board, it would get shot down. Unlike the U's and Honaka, they're able to take action in aiding the school by participating in Love Live!

"But I don't really know what to do" Eli replied

Ayato stopped patting her head and drank his coffee. He placed his cup on the table; brought out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What is that?" Eli asked.

She was dead curious; Ayato had the answer to her problem. Although, Eli wouldn't like to admit it, but it was the truth. That piece of paper Ayato is holding maybe exactly what she needed all along.

"Secret." Ayato said, placing the folded paper back in his pocket.

"Getting back at the topic at hand..." Eli said

"Oh, right. I did say I found a way to save your school."

Eli listened with utmost attention, the words that would come out from his mouth would be her answer. Her answer to all the hardships to save the school she loved. She was in anticipation.

"How about..." Ayato said

"About!?" Eli interrupted him.

That was one of the rare moments, Ayato had seen Eli with such an expression. She was just like a kid, at the edge of her seat for the latest doll or video game. Ayato gathered himself and let the words fall out.

"Doing something you love."

Eli tilted her head upon hearing it. She let it sink in, she understood what Ayato had said. Doing something she loved the most would save her school from closing down. Eli closed her eyes imagining the scene. It was beautiful, but she couldn't bring herself to agree with it. It would have to be under a different circumstance.

"Ayato can I ask you something?" Eli asked

"Sure." Ayato replied

Ayato's answer to her question would settle things, once and for all. Like her, he succeeded to great heights. No, an even greater height however he would understand her situation as she would understand his. They both did the things they loved till they had lost the meaning of it. She wasn't entirely sure about the last part because she still has loved it ever since, Eli wasn't sure about Ayato's end.

The first time they met he was still riding a rollarcoaster of his dreams. She watched and witness him ghost away from the music industry. She didn't know what he was up to now, but this question would settle things once and for all.

Eli looked at Ayato.

"Are you still playing music?" Eli asked

Ayato looked away.

"No..." Eli thought

"You have to find something that you love. Something that will push you forward when you're down. " Ayato said; facing away from her gaze.

She knew exactly what those words meant. Ayato wasn't the only one who told her that. Her best friend said the same words, but in a different way. They both seem to be pushing her, but for what? And what cause?

"Thank You" Eli said

Eli got up from her seat left the premise.

Ayato could feel the tears swell in his eyes.

"It not that I'm not playing music, I'm actually back in it because of Nozomi and another girl, whose voice touched me. But lately I've been having bad dreams. Dreams that weren't pleasant at all, it just makes think why I am doing this again. The first few moments were great, but I'm at the loose end again. If this keeps up, I may end up... At the end" Ayato thought

 **-Flashback Three Years Ago-**

Standing on center stage with one single floodlight directed at him. A single boy, most probably in his tween years, stood all alone on the stage. Guitar in hand he performed. The audience gazed upon him, hearing the beautiful sounds that echoed from his sky-blue electric guitar. It wasn't rock, it was mellow, the sounding chimes that went though their ears. Pleasant and pleasing to the ears. The audience was gripped by the young boy's performance. He held down the last note as he ended his glorious performance.

The audience got up from their seats, and gave the young boy a standing ovation. A Standing Ovation. One big standing ovation. Inside this gigantic theater like stage, thousands of people stood up for that one young boy's performance. Celebrities, People in power, People in government and Record Label persons stood up for the young tween. It would be labeled in newspapers as "One of the greatest Prodigies."

"My boy's right up at center stage!" The Dad exclaimed

"Yeah, he's really something" a Person acknowledged

The light still directed at the young boy, took his final bow and proceeded to walk backstage.

"What word would describe him?" The Mom asked.

"Hm..." The Dad pondered in thought.

"How about..." The Mom said.

"Amazing!" They said in unison.

"Oh you took the words right out of my mouth." They said to each other.

The host stepped right back at center stage to entertain the crowd. He continued to talk about how each contestant gave it their all in such an event. "Performance Maestro!" was the event headline. The host continued to talk and talk, stalling as the judges attempted to arrive to their conclusion... Of a winner...

" _Wow! I love it!_ " The young boy thought to himself

He placed his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart racing and his blood flowing. The adrenaline hasn't quite left the kid yet. He held his electric guitar close to his chest and looked at the stage from backstage.

"Oh! It looks like our judges have made a decision!" The host announced

The Host was given one small cue card from a staff member. The host face the crowd and slowly opened the cue card. He held the mic, right under his chin.

"And this years winner is..."

Although everyone already knew who the victor was. It was quite obvious, the last performance of the day clearly beat all the other performances each person in this building has witnessed.

"Nakagawa Ayato!"

 **-Flashback End-**

 **Ayato's House, 10:10 PM**

Ayato laid down on his bed; facing the blank ceiling. What was he thinking? He said that he would help Eli, but in the end it may have not worked out. Ayato didn't like the feeling. It was just unbearable, he wanted to help but he couldn't help himself. Maybe this music thing for the U's was just a temporary drug to keep him sane.

Now this drug has lost it's effect on it's client. Back against the wall, Ayato found himself in the same predicament from last time. Nozomi definitely won't be happy if she found out.

~Ring-Ring~

The noise was definetely coming from his phone, Ayato got his phone to see who was calling him.

 _Toujou Nozomi calling_

 _"Well, speak of the devil."_ Ayato thought

"Ayato." Nozomi said

"Yeah." Ayato replied

"Guess what?" Nozomi asked playfully

"That I'm inspired by such big bouncy stuff." Ayato joked

"No." Nozomi's voice faded

It got awkward for a slight moment. Ayato knew he was just pulling of a slightly harmless joke, but it would seem to backfire against him once again. The pure silence from the other side of the phone was eerie. Ayato could already imagine Nozomi preparing to hit him, in any form possibly known to human kind.

"I got a keeper!" Nozomi said; dodging or letting Ayato's mishap slide.

"A keeper?" Ayato asked in kind.

"Yup!" Nozomi said with joy

"What is it exactly?" Ayato wanted to know.

Knowing Nozomi it could be anything. Ayato was just curious or anxious to know what kind of 'Keeper' she exactly acquired. Probably another set of tarot cards or what not.

"Just a video collection of each member." Nozomi said plainly

" **JUST** a _video collection of each member!_ " Ayato reheard the words echo in his head. What kind of video collection does Nozomi have in her possession? That was just plain weird to have a video collection of each member, but it made Ayato... oh so ever... slightly curious. However his morals would eliminate his inappropriate thought.

"Creepy." Ayato said

"Don't you want to see?" Nozomi replied

Now she was doing it, tugging on Ayato's curiosity. It was only natural for a male to be attracted to the opposite sex. Especially seeing types of stuff, etc, etc. Ayato felt a shiver go down his spine. This would be the best opportunity for him to slip a peak at each member. Not knowing the exact contents of the video.

"However, wouldn't that be quite rude? I'm going to take a leap of faith her then." Ayato thought

"Not really, I watch online." Ayato shrugged the gracious offer.

"Boo..." Nozomi pouted

Ayato exhaled in relief from Nozomi's reaction. At the very least he wouldn't be considered some loose canon or what not by anyone.

"What are they doing now?" Ayato said in an attempt to change the subject

"They're choosing a brand new leader I think..." Nozomi's voice trailed off.

"Huh?" Ayato said

"Ayato." Nozomi said

"Yes?" Ayato asked

"Who do you think, among the girls, is to be the leader?"

In fact, Ayato hasn't seen nor heard all the girls yet. He has only seen Eli, Nozomi and Nico; the only ones he has heard was: Eli, Nozomi and Maki. So naturally, it placed Ayato in a pinch. He knew girls in nature usually had a pinned question. This pinned question usually allows the girl to confirm her thoughts about a specific person.

This could either sever or further strengthen a relation between two persons involving a girl. This very moment felt like one. His answer can change the outcome of his relationship between him and Nozomi. Ayato swallowed his saliva. Nervous he had to think of his next responses very carefully. Or else.

"I dunno, don't ask me" Ayato said in an attempt to dodge the question

"Ohoh." Nozomi teased him.

"I'm serious." Ayato replied calmly

"Really now?" Nozomi said with a rather playful tone.

"Yes." Ayato confirmed

"Then what about Eli?" Nozomi asked out of the blue

Eli? What was Nozomi trying to pull here? Was she putting Ayato on the spot? Did she see the two of them hanging out today? The thoughts of certain possibilities killed Ayato. Nothing could be certain, after all she has led him to this group, the U's, creating their accompaniment music. So far, it's been a good ride, but the drug of creating music has weared off for Ayato.

"Hmmm..." Ayato said over the phone. Giving himself more time to think.

If anything he should be grateful to her, she had gotten him out of his hole. Then does that mean this was another plotted _pinned question?_ If so, he had to very careful on how to answer her.  
" _What should I tell her?_ " Ayato thought

"What about Eli as leader? Ayato?" Nozomi asked

"Um..." Ayato was caught in the moment.

" _Eli's name was tossed in this very conversation twice. All about being a leader for this very School Idol Group."_ Ayato thought

It was intense, a call that clashed with another's emotions and realtionship. Both unprepared fro this moment, a result or outcome must come of this very conversation. It could be any result but it had to resolved quickly. Or else...

"Or what about me?" Nozomi pestered Ayato's thoughts

Ayato pulled his shirt's collar. He was sweating tons from this mental game. Ayato was uncertain of anything now. He didn't know what to pull anymore. He turned his head left and right for any clues. One thing that shined upon him was a CD from last time. The very first song he had worked on. "Start Dash." Upon seeing it, Ayato examined the details.

" _Wait... wasn't there a girl who started the whole Idol thing!?"_ Ayato thought

He held the disk in his hand, opening the container; further examined the details written inside and outside. Ayato prayed upon a list of names on the disk. There were only three names, with one peculiar name on top.

"What about Honoka" Ayato said gathering his thoughts

"Honoka?" Nozomi was taken aback from his response

"Yeah, I believe she's their best bet." Ayato said hoping it would be enough to satisfy Nozomi

"Hmm... Okay." Nozomi replied rather normally

"See you later!" Nozomi said

"By the way they are already donw picking out a leader." Nozomi continued as he hung up the phone.

 _Beep Beep_

" _I have absolutely no idea what that was all about."_ Ayato thought

Ayato threw his phone on his bed; fell inot the most comfortable cushion in the world. His head was hot iron from the conversation he just had with Nozomi and Eli. Who knew thing s would end up in such a way? Ayato closed his eyes hoping for another 'drug' to keep him in the groove.

He didn't have anything certain for him yet... In the future...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.

Yeah, I finally brought out an update! Also this story isn't dead FYI. Also this may be the right time for you, the audience, to start giving in requests for probably performances, appearances, meetings, etc for this story. While you guys are at it, why not give a review for this story, that way I will be able to make the story far better that it was originally. Just sayin. I will try to manage my time properly; I may not be able to update sooner, so please bear with me till the next update.

I'd also want to thank the people who Reviewed, Followed and Favorite. Thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting for Two

**Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Live School Idol Project, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meeting for two**

 **Killing a two birds with one stone.**

* * *

The sound of alarm clock awoke Ayato from his slumber. Still sleepy Ayato hit the buzz button of the alarm clock, to stop it's buzzing sounds that wake up the customer. He opened his eyes; gazed upon his pillow. Oh the comfort, soft and fluffy... Like a certain someone's...

Ayato immediately got up from bed after thinking about... Well... such.

"Nozomi." Ayato thought.

He scratched his head and proceeded to his morning routine. Taking a bath, brushing his teeth, changing in to his school uniform, etc. Ayato took his usual route to his precious all boys school. It may not have the opposite gender, but it continues to have its own share fare of fun.

Ayato looked up at the sky; felt a light warm breeze that tickled his head.

 **-Flashback-** **One year ago, Soiree between Otonokizaka and Kizihara, Ayato's House**

"Yeah, I totally dig that" a Kizihara Student replied

"I know right." an Otonokizaka Student said

"Kittens are really cute" another Kizihara Student tried to impress her

"No, what more cute is a bunny" Another Otonokizaka Student said

The air was filled with laughter and joy, two private schools, an all boys and all girls school having a soriee. It felt like a dream come true for the guys, being able to see many beautiful girls in one area. As for the girls, it was the opportunity to meet great guys. They could see the potential of each guy attempting to impress them. They were excited to mingle with the opposite gender. However for some odd reason everyone is wearing their school uniform.

" _Things are going smoothly._ " Ayato thought as he watched his batchmates converse with the girls from Otonokizaka.

"Ayato!" One of his friends called out to him

Ayato looked at him and tilted his head.

"Ayato!" his friend continued to call out to him

"Alright!" Ayato replied

Ayato walked over to his friend

"Hey, did you see two beautiful girls together?" He asked

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about" Ayato replied

His friend sighed "Ayato... This is a soiree, it the chance for us regular guys to meet girls. You on the other hand don't even need to try."

Ayato tilted his head to the right

"What do mean by 'not trying' " Ayato asked

"Huh?! Don't you know every guy here is jealous of you!" his friend warned him

"Why?" Ayato asked curiously

His friend shook his head "How many girls talked to you since the start of the soiree?"

"A lot, I guess." Ayato said

"Yes! And that makes us jealous!" He said closing his eyes and showing a fist

"Well calm down, the soiree ain't gonna end yet" Ayato assured him

"Right. He let go of his irritation and took deep breaths

"Ayato be my wingman" He said holding Ayato's shoulder

"You must be Ayato-kun... right?" A girl interrupted their conversation

She had purple hair tied in low twintails, which was complemented by her stunning turquoise eyes.

Ayato was taken aback from just looking at her. He cleared his throat and replied in kind

"Yeah, I'm Ayato"

"I heard from your friend that you're a really good guitarist" She said

Ayato immediately searched the crowd as he heard those words. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blank giving him a subtle thumbs up.

"Reiji _Why?_ " Ayato thought

"I'll be going now." Reiji said as he slipped away from the conversation

"I know, can you perform in front of everybody?"

"I want to know how good you are." She said with a smile

"Huh?" Ayato was at loss for words

" _What kind of girl asks a person she barely knows to perform in front of everybody?_ " Ayato thought

"There you are Nozomi." A girl with blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail approached them

"You can't just leave me alone like that" She said

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Nozomi chuckled

" _Wow. They both are really..._ " Ayato thought

"Oh yeah, Eli this is Ayato-kun. He's gonna play a guitar solo soon" Nozomi said

" _She seems to be..._ " Ayato thought

"A guitar solo, I'm looking forward to it" Eli said with a smile

Ayato immediately shook his head "No, you got it all wrong. I'm not playing a guitar solo or anything like that."

"Oh, so what will you be playing then?" Nozomi asked persistently

"Uh... Nothing" Ayato said quietly

"That's a shame." Eli crossed her arms

"I was really looking forward to it." Eli played with her hair.

Ayato looked at Eli, noticing her blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail which were complemented by her blue eyes.

"Please?" Nozomi asked cutely

Ayato scratched the back of head. He didn't want to upset the girls but he didn't want to perform either. He saw her turquoise eyes shine into his hazel eyes.

Ayato sighed. He decided to give in to what these girls want.

"Alright, I'll do it" Ayato said and placed his hand on his hip

"Yes!" Nozomi bounced with her arms close to her chest.

"Give me a few minutes alright." Ayato said and walked inside the house, leaving the indoor garden.

"Eli-chi." Nozomi said

"What?" Eli asked

"You were nervous weren't you?" Nozomi teased

"Huh? O-Of course not" Eli turned her head away

"Okay okay" Nozomi said

Ayato opened the door to his room and searched for his favorite guitar.

" _Where could it be?_ " Ayato thought searching his cabinets.

Various instruments occupied Ayato's cabinet, ranging from basses, acoustic guitars, violins, cellos and so much more. He closed his cabinets and went to the side of his bed. He knelt down and searched under his bed. He saw a hard black case lying down under his bed. He extended his arm to reach for it.

" _Just a little bit more_ " Ayato thought as he reached for the case.

"Got it!" He said.

He wiped off the dust on the case and opened it.

 _Click_

He slowly opened it to reveal a sky blue electric guitar. He carefully removed the electric guitar from it's case and placed it on his bed.

"Alright" Ayato said under his breath

"Attention Please!" A Kizihara Student gathered the attention of everyone.

One Kizihara Student stood in front of the doors of the indoor garden.

"We have a special performance today!" the Kizihara Student announced

Murmurs could be heard in the crowd.

"A Performance?" a Kizihara Student sounded confused

"Who's performing?" an Otonokizaka Student asked

"Somebody from our school?" another Kizihara Student said

"Or my school?" another Otonokizaka Student said

Ayato closed his phone and waited for his cue.

" _He got my text. Thank Goodness."_ Ayato thought

"The one who will perform today, is somebody special. Yes, Special." the Kizihara Student said stupidly

Ayato face palmed himself.

"He is no other than AYATO!" He said as he walked away from the doors.

Ayato appeared from the doors standing in front of everyone. His Sky-Blue electric guitar hung from his shoulders. The students stared at him in awe, believing he is special. Ayato looked to his right and raised his right hand horizontally.

Out of nowhere a mic stand slid towards him.

Ayato held it tightly and looked back at the crowd. ' _I better make it good_ '

Ayato took a deep breath and let go of the mic stand. He readied himself to play his guitar. He strummed and a beautiful note sounded. He stepped on an effect pedal to play the recorded sounds.

 _'Hit It!'_

 **Play the song "Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay, Boyce Avenue Version" here either in your head or through the net.**

 **English Lyrics**

' _Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_

I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I wanna die in your arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart

I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you

'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view

He held the last note as the students clapped along the beat and danced. The music ended and Ayato delivered an electrifying performance.

He held his electric guitar close and panted from exhaustion.

The students cheered for Ayato.

"That was awesome!" one of the Kizihara Students shouted

 _~Whistle Sounds~_

"That was so good" an Otonokizaka Student said

" _I knew it_ " Nozomi thought as she smiled

"Nozomi?" Eli asked

"Nothing" Nozomi replied

Ayato pulled the mic stand closer to him and said

"I hope you all had a great time today. This soiree wouldn't have been possible without cooperating with each other, I'm glad we had one. I bet we all met really good people and I hope that each and everyone of us continue to be in touch. With that, Thank you very much."

Ayato bowed.

The students applauded him and with that the soiree came to a close. Students exchanged phone numbers, planned hangouts and walked home. Ayato stood in front of his house, watching each student from both Otonokizaka and Kizihara leave his house and walk safely.

"Eli-chi." Nozomi said

"What?" Eli asked

"Wanna invite Ayato for Starbucks?" Nozomi asked

"Ayato? Sure, We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." Eli replied

"Okay." Nozomi said

Both Nozomi and Eli walked to Ayato.

"Yes?" Ayato asked

"Ayato, would like to join us for some Starbucks?" Nozomi asked

"You don't have to force yourself." Eli added

"I don't mind. Ayato replied

"Come on, let's go."

 **Starbucks, 6:00 PM**

They all sat down in one table, Eli sat beside Nozomi and Ayato sat across Nozomi. Each of them cupped their drinks with their hands.

"Oh yeah, We forgot to introduce ourselves." Eli said

"Yeah" Ayato replied

"I'll start it off, I'm Toujou Nozomi" Nozomi said

"I'm Ayase Eli" Eli said

"I'm Nakagawa Ayato" Ayato said

"Huh?" Both Eli and Nozomi were surprised

"Ayato's you're first name." Nozomi said

"And not your last name." Eli added

"Yeah, Why?" Ayato asked

"That means, I've been calling you by your first name." Nozomi came to a realization

Eli just sipped her drink to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't mind at all." Ayato said

They both looked at him. Ayato had a smile on his face. A truly genuine smile.

" **Ayato**!" the Teacher called out.

Crossed arms; head layed deep in the cushion, Ayato remained in wonderland. His teacher's voice wasn't enough to wake him up. The teacher felt irritated by this, I mean this is the sixth time he slept in his class! He walked down from the whiteboard; all the way to the backseat, where Ayato is seated.

The teacher started to shake Ayato till he would wake up from his slumber. After a few violent shakes from the frustrated Teacher, Ayato rubbed his eyes; looked around at the scenery. It didn't look like a good one at that though.

"You are detained later this afternoon, Music boy." the Teacher proudly announced at his sweet victory.

Ayato just wiped the drool from his mouth and the Teacher proceeded with classes. Ayato stared out in to the window, it was just one of the best perks you could get from sitting at the back, you know.

"Ayato, what is the answer to this question?" the Teacher felt annoyed at him not listening in class.

Ayato looked at the board shortly; dissmissed the question of his teacher. Not showing any nor slight interest at all.

"Damn him." the Teacher thought.

"Insert correct answer here." Ayato said the answer.

In shock the Teacher referred to his small book, which was held in his hand containing all the answers any student would die for. His eyes moved at the speed of light to see if Music boy's answer was truly the **ONE.**

It was.

The teacher feeling bitter had to continue the class or else, the students would catch on to his inappropriate behavior as an adult. He couldn't have any of that happening.

"What a kid." Ayato thought.

* * *

 **Starbucks, 6PM**

Ayato sat in his usual spot upstairs, coffee in hand and a spectacular view of illuminating car headlights, that flooded the roads.

 _Ring Ring._

Ayato reached for his pocket and looked at his phone. It said he has one new messages. He pressed several buttons to access his inbox.

Toujou Nozomi– UNREAD

Reiji - READ

Haruki - READ

Hitsuo – READ

He clicked on Nozomi's message... suddenly he heard a song play in his phone.

"Not again." Ayato sighed

"Is this a thing now, sending people messages with music or what not attached to it?"

 **Play the song "WonderZone" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=JGT6nw6nCLI **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _Wonder zone  
Kimi ni yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto fushigi na yume ga hajimaru_

Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling)

Genki agetai na ashita mo happy  
Ippai tanoshinde tokimekitai yo

Genki dashisugite koronda ato mo  
Satto okiagari egao desho!

Donna ni tsurai koto ga atte mo  
Nakazu ni ganbaranakya kagayakenai ne!

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling)

Yuuki wasurezuni susumeba lucky  
Minna deaeru yo shiawase ni nare

Yuuki kiesou de fuan na toki wa  
Unto senobi shite mae muite!

Nandomo tashikametaku naru yo  
Tonari ni ite kureru kimi ni aizu!

Wonder sign  
Atsui yorokobi o maneku mirai  
Issho ni kanjitai you're my friend  
Kimi to atsuku ugokidasou isoide kite yo  
Gutto ooki na yume o hajimeyou

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! Hajimeru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo saikou no yume sa  
(Wonder feeling)

 **English Lyrics**

Wonder zone  
I was called to you and came running  
Without a doubt a mysterious dream is beginning

Hi! It's beginning _(Wonder feeling)  
_ This special dream's so mysterious _(Wonder feeling)_

I want to give you some energy, tomorrow will be happy too  
There's a ton to look forward to, I want to be excited

Even after energetically overdoing it and falling over  
You should get back up quickly and smile!

No matter how painful things get  
Without crying you just have to give it your all to shine!

Wonder zone  
A future where I can become strong  
Let's look for it together, I'm OK!  
I was called to you strongly and came running  
Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning

Hi! It's beginning _(Wonder feeling)_  
This special dream's so mysterious _(Wonder feeling)_

Without forgetting courage, things will be Lucky if we push forward  
Everyone can see each other, be happy

In those anxious times when courage seems fleeting  
Push yourself beyond your limits and look ahead!

I want to confirm it again and again  
A sign to you for staying by my side!

Wonder sign  
A future that leads to warm joys  
I want to feel it together, You're my friend  
I'll get going warmly with you, Hurry up  
Let's firmly start an ambitious dream

Wonder zone  
A future where I can become strong  
Let's look for it together, I'm OK!  
I was called to you strongly and came running  
Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning

Hi! We're starting it _(Wonder feeling)_  
This grand dream's so mysterious  
 _(Wonder feeling)_

Ayato placed his hand on his eyes. Another song, actually it seems like Nozomi sent him all the songs the U's would eventually perform. If he were to recheck his inbox, he would be able to find all of it; compile it all together.

" _Another one for me to work on, Huh?"_ Ayato thought.

Ayato pressed another button to see the contents of the message.

"

 _You in Starbucks?_

"

\- Toujou Nozomi

Ayato cleared his throat, he started to sweat. Ayato had no idea to react to what Nozomi typed in the message. _What is she? How does she know I'm here? Is it because of last time? Another_ _ **pinned question**_ _?_

Carefully Ayato replied to Nozomi's message.

"

 _Yeah, Usual spot._

"

\- Nakagawa Ayato

Ayato placed his phone on the table; wrapped his hands around his coffee cup. Keeping his head down, he knew he had to fullfil Nozomi's request. He would have to come up with, yet another musical accompaniment for this new song.

"Maki composed this I guess." Ayato thought as he stared at the brown delicious liquid. Coffee.

Ayato looked up from his coffee, only to see Nozomi sitting right across him in her school uniform.

"A-Y-A-T-O!" Nozomi said playfully.

Ayato jumped from his seat; surprised! I mean he did sent the text just a few seconds ago.

"Did I even need to text you?" Ayato asked.

"Not really, I just saw you from the window that's all." Nozomi said as she looked at the view.

"Okay." Ayato replied

"So, guess what?" Nozomi faced him.

"What?" Ayato played along.

"Eli joined the group."

Those words had to sink... It needed time to process; realize what it meant to the two of them. This was probably for the better.

Ayato hands hugged his cup "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Nozomi said as she placed her bag beside her.

"What else has happened?" Ayato was curious

"Ha~ Are you trying to change the subject again?" Nozomi teased him.

 _She seems alright, if she can act like that._

The two them had a long conversation about the U's future; how things would move on between the three of them. It was almost magical in a sense, that they felt like real friends. One of them wasn't here though.

Nozomi sipped her mocha drink; brought out a picture from her bag.

 _It was a photo of Kotori_

Ayato looked at it, since it was presented at the table. He did get a weird feeling making sure he would be called anything creppy from her.

"What is it?" Ayato asked.

"Use this to aide in your musical accompaniment." Nozomi smiled.

 _Right, I had that to do. I wonder if I should tell her that I don't feel like it as of the moment._

…

…

…

 _Actually why would you want me to use her photo to aide me in creating accompaniment? That's pretty screwed up! What exactly am I suppose to do with this photo anyway?_

"Ayato." Nozomi said.

Ayato shoke his head, back to reality and not his own personal thoughts.

"What is it?" Ayato asked.

"You were dazing off. Are you getting enough sleep?" Nozomi said with utmost concern.

"What are you my Mom?" Ayato teased

"Well, I can be..." Nozomi's voice trailed off as she felt someone was looking at them.

Ayato looked at the direction Nozomi was looking at. He could see a red haired girl standing in front of their table. She seem to be wearing the same uniform ar Nozomi, but had a diffirent ribbon color.

"What is this? Nozomi?" Maki asked.

"Ah~ So you made it." Nozomi said.

"Of cousre I would! You sent me a text saying it was urgent." Maki replied.

The air in this area was tough enough to breathe in. These two or more over Maki seemed to control the atmosphere. The way it was going, wasn't good at all. Ayato saw Nozomi looking away from Maki. Maybe this is something that looked wrong for girls? Or is it that she got caught? Man, I don't know right now.

"You wanna sit down, and talk about it?" Ayato wanted to get rid of the current mood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Chapter 8 to come out soon.

Feedback is most welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Discovery

**Author's Note** I've got to say that you guys are simply the best!I have been off this story for a while due to work and life, but now with more free time on my hands, I can finally get down to business. 22 Reviews, 20 Favorites and 23 Follows and an amazing view to visitor ratio. Despite me not being able to update the story, you guys are just the best. Be prepared for a better update uploading time now! So instead of keeping you guys here, enjoy this short chapter of Unnoticed Aide! Chapter 8!

* * *

 **Reminder:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Love Live School Idol Project, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction. About time I said that, who knows what could have had happened.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Discovery**

 **Music & Charisma go hand in hand.**

* * *

It definitely wasn't the most pleasant social atmosphere you could ask for. The trio were the only ones occupying the second floor of the store. So there would be absolutely no sudden interruptions to kill this mood. The two, Ayato and Nozomi, just played with their drinks one of whom was confused as how this happened; the other was in quite the situation.

"Anyone mind explaining why I'm here?" Maki said annoyingly.

Nozomi could only hug her frap drink in her hands, she completely lost herself in the moment. She could feel Maki's gaze upon her. I mean she did mail her to come here. However she totally forgot what she wanted to mention to her.

" _It's all Ayato's fault."_ Nozomi thought

Maki didn't like the fact that she was dragged out here just to get this treatment. She turned her gaze upon Ayato, the male companion who was here with Nozomi earlier.

"Uh, I'm Ayato Nakagawa, Nice to meet you." Ayato Instinctively introduced himself

Maki just looked at him coldly.

" _Oi! that's not good manners in introducing yourself!"_ Ayato thought.

Ayato ran his fingers though his hair. If Maki was called her by Nozomi there would be a good reason right? I mean it isn't like Nozomi to forget about things like this. Why she just spacing out like that anyway? Was it because of what I said earlier?

" _You were dazing off. Are you getting enough sleep?"_

" _What are you my Mom?"_

" _Well, I can be..."_

Ayato let out a sigh, this was absolutely getting nowhere at this rate something bad might hamper their relationship. Ayato didn't want to be to sole cause of that. _I might as well spill th beans right?_

Ayato was about to speak, but was stopped by Nozomi's finger. They exchanged eye contact for a mere second; he nodded at her. Allowing her to take responsibility of her actions.

"Remember how your piano arrangements suddenly have musical accompaniments?" Nozomi said as she face Maki.

"Yeah! What the hell is with that? I'm not complaining because it sounds good; everyone likes it as well..." Maki said.

Nozomi pointed towards Ayato "This person is responsible for all that."

"Yeah." Ayato said upon acknowledgment.

Maki simply stared at Ayato once more. There was no exchange between the two except one.

"What's your **name** again?"

* * *

 **Akiba 3PM**

The four girls Honoka, Umi, Eli and Kotori gathered at the spot that was decided to hold the outdoor concert. It was quite the crowded place, you could in an instant grab anyone's attention if you had an outdoor concert there! Also it was A-RISE's territory which makes it even more daring than all their other performances.

"We're really going through with this?" Umi asked reluctantly.

"Of course! We'll do it next sunday, right here!" Eli replied confidently.

Kotori's eyes beamed upon hearing that, but Umi's did not.

"But there'll be so much people-" Umi argued. After all she still wasn't comfortable with this.

"It'll be fun!" Kotori reassured her best friend.

"What?" Umi replied in shock.

Honoka agreed "Yeah! Let's do it!"

In the incoming week of preparations the U's worked hard to practice their singing and dancing. Of course no neglecting the fact they had to make costumes, create fliers for the concert, etc.

* * *

 **Akiba 5:30PM, Sunset**

U's were all ready, they had prepared immensely for this day, plus it was a special performance of Kotori, herself. They crowd waited in anticipation eager to here these girls perform. In a second the music started to play; as well as the lights direction. Ayato took tabs of all this as leaned on a pay phone that was thankfully close by. Operating everything from a safe distance.

 **Play the song "WonderZone" here either in your head or through the net (** watch?v=JGT6nw6nCLI **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _Wonder zone  
Kimi ni yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto fushigi na yume ga hajimaru_

Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling)

Genki agetai na ashita mo happy  
Ippai tanoshinde tokimekitai yo

Genki dashisugite koronda ato mo  
Satto okiagari egao desho!

Donna ni tsurai koto ga atte mo  
Nakazu ni ganbaranakya kagayakenai ne!

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! Hajimaru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo tokubetsu na yume sa (Wonder feeling)

Yuuki wasurezuni susumeba lucky  
Minna deaeru yo shiawase ni nare

Yuuki kiesou de fuan na toki wa  
Unto senobi shite mae muite!

Nandomo tashikametaku naru yo  
Tonari ni ite kureru kimi ni aizu!

Wonder sign  
Atsui yorokobi o maneku mirai  
Issho ni kanjitai you're my friend  
Kimi to atsuku ugokidasou isoide kite yo  
Gutto ooki na yume o hajimeyou

Wonder zone  
Tsuyoi watashi e to nareru mirai  
Issho ni mitsukeyou I'm OK!  
Kimi ni tsuyoku yobareta yo hashitte kita yo  
Kitto ooki na yume ga hajimaru

Hi! Hajimeru yo (Wonder feeling)  
Fushigi da yo saikou no yume sa  
(Wonder feeling)

 **English Lyrics**

Wonder zone  
I was called to you and came running  
Without a doubt a mysterious dream is beginning

Hi! It's beginning _(Wonder feeling)  
_ This special dream's so mysterious _(Wonder feeling)_

I want to give you some energy, tomorrow will be happy too  
There's a ton to look forward to, I want to be excited

Even after energetically overdoing it and falling over  
You should get back up quickly and smile!

No matter how painful things get  
Without crying you just have to give it your all to shine!

Wonder zone  
A future where I can become strong  
Let's look for it together, I'm OK!  
I was called to you strongly and came running  
Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning

Hi! It's beginning _(Wonder feeling)_  
This special dream's so mysterious _(Wonder feeling)_

Without forgetting courage, things will be Lucky if we push forward  
Everyone can see each other, be happy

In those anxious times when courage seems fleeting  
Push yourself beyond your limits and look ahead!

I want to confirm it again and again  
A sign to you for staying by my side!

Wonder sign  
A future that leads to warm joys  
I want to feel it together, You're my friend  
I'll get going warmly with you, Hurry up  
Let's firmly start an ambitious dream

Wonder zone  
A future where I can become strong  
Let's look for it together, I'm OK!  
I was called to you strongly and came running  
Without a doubt an ambitious dream is beginning

Hi! We're starting it _(Wonder feeling)_  
This grand dream's so mysterious  
 _(Wonder feeling)_

The concert ended in the best way possible, the people who watched felt better. It was probably that aura the U's had. Applause was all around as the U's bowed and thanked their fans for watching. It was a perfect experience for them, for what layed ahead of them.

Ayato placed his hands in his pockets and pushed off the pay phone was leaning on. He took a moment to look at the girls. Just so... vibrant and pure... "It's unfair sometimes..." Ayato mumbled to himself as walked.

* * *

 **Shrine, 6PM, After performance at Akiba**

The three girls stood atop of the grand staircase. The looked at the beautiful night sky, that had been there everyday of their lives. They talked about how a success their concert at Akiba was. Also about who takes the credit or what not. Probably shared credit, because they all worked hard at it together as a team.

"Hey, doesn't being lined up like this remind you of our first live performance?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah." Honoka nodded.

"It was just the three of us back then." Umi stated.

They looked up at the night sky once more.

"You know..." Kotori's voice trailed off

"Hm?" The duo wondered.

"How long will we be able to be together?"

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Honoka asked

"I mean, we'll graduate highschool in two more years!"

"That's the course of life." Umi continued to look at the night sky

Honoka suddenly felt the urge to do something. It wasn't like she didn't understand what Kotori was saying, but she never really did think about things. All she did was really do things. She hugged Kotori and assured her partner in crime.

"It's all right!"

"We'll always be together!"

"I want to be with Umi and Kotori forever!"

"I love you guys!"

"Honoka..."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Let's stay together forever!"

The three girls held their hands together, not wanting to let go; to stay by each other's sides forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please. Stay tuned for Chapter 9 coming your way! Again seriously you guys are awesome!


End file.
